


Old Habits, New Vices

by Elayna



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-04-20
Updated: 2001-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-18 10:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elayna/pseuds/Elayna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filling in the gap between Episodes 103 and 104, trying to explain why Michael doesn't know in Episode 104 that Brian and Justin were together Saturday night, even though he saw Brian and Justin dancing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Habits, New Vices

**Author's Note:**

> My thanks to Hayley for suggesting this snippet and Caly for betaing and titling it.

Brian and Justin smiled up at the camera, dancing as they watching themselves captured on a screen fifteen feet tall. Brian was flushed with pride; the pride of having taken Justin back from two other dance partners, proving himself king of the club. Justin was glowing with the excitement of capturing Brian's interest again.

Michael was on the walkway above the dance floor, standing between their smiling celluloid faces. The distance and angle made it hard to see his expression but Brian guessed how he would look, the rueful smile that typically greeted Brian's wild escapades.

In the space of a blink, the screen switched to show a view from a different camera, an overhead shot of the entire dance floor, hot young guys with buff bodies and tight clothes dancing with each other. Brian and Justin looked back at each other, smiling and kissing as they danced, Brian's hands on Justin's waist, Justin's hands on Brian's shoulders, gently fondling as they swayed until the song ended.

Brian wrapped one arm around Justin, holding him by his side as they walked off the dance floor. Daphne headed toward them, hanging back slightly, waiting to see if Justin wanted to introduce them. Justin's shirt, retrieved from the floor after he'd flung it off, was clutched in her hands. At his wave, she bounced up to them, her bright pink dress swirling around her knees with her energy.

"Brian, this is my best friend, Daphne. Daphne, Brian."

Brian nodded, not particularly interested in the young female. "You should go home now."

"But I - "

A kiss silenced Justin's objection. "You should go home now. I'll walk you out to your car. It's not safe for young people like you to wander around this area."

Justin's look was mutinous, his jaw slightly sticking out, but something in Brian's eyes kept him from speaking. There was a contradiction in those hazel eyes, a yearning that conflicted with the callous exterior. He may have lost this battle but he proved Brian wasn't immune to him. Arguing in front of Daphne would only make him look silly. Other chances would come.

Daphne bit her lip but didn't say anything, not understanding Brian's actions. She had been prepared to be happy for her best friend who had apparently caught the man of his dreams when he stalked onto the dance floor. But now the dreamboat was sending both of them home.

The trio walked outside and crossed the street toward Daphne's car, Brian's arm around Justin's back, one hand slipped into his waistband. Though his words told Justin to go away, his manner of holding Justin close spoke of comfortable possession. Daphne opened the car and got in while Justin and Brian walked to the passenger side. They stopped and Justin shivered, more from a delayed reaction to stress and disappointment than cold. "I want to be with you tonight," he said, trying to sound like a mature adult and not a whiny juvenile. Instinctively he understood that sounding immature would only alienate Brian.

Responding to the shiver, Brian rubbed his hands up and down Justin's arms, warming him. "Everyone knows I only have someone once. It's my rule."

"When did you live by any rules? I want to be with you. And I know you want to be with me."

Leaning heavily on Justin, Brian backed him up against the car, kissing him hard, exploring his mouth with brutal aggression. Responding to the kiss, Justin didn't register the meaning behind Brian's hand slipping into the front pocket of his jeans until Brian broke away and said, "Have her drop you at my place."

Justin slipped his hand into his pocket, feeling the cool metal of Brian's house key. His smile could have ignited half the neon on Liberty Avenue. "I'll be waiting for you."

"I have to say goodbye to Michael, make sure he has a ride home."

"Don't be long," Justin half-pleaded.

Casually brushing one finger down the center of Justin's bare chest, Brian instructed, "And don't forget your shirt. I don't want to send you home tomorrow half-dressed."

"I won't."

"But tonight - tonight I expect to find you ready for me." His hand had reached Justin's jeans and he yanked at the front, making the message clear. Dressed tomorrow yes, but undressed tonight. All night.

His shiver now one of excitement, Justin promised, "I will be."

"Good." He departed abruptly, walking back toward the nightclub as Justin leaped into Daphne's car. Justin was temporarily shoved out of Brian's mind, his attention focused on calculating how much time he would need to spend in the club. Brian Kinney was a hotshot stud, radiating pure sex in whatever he chose to wear, casual blue jeans to the finest designer suit. He prided himself on his reputation, fucking anyone, and trying anything, both drugs and kinky sex. Once.

He wasn't going to let the gossip be bandied about that a mere kid had wrapped Brian Kinney around his finger, making him break that rule.

The atmosphere in Babylon was hot and steamy, the heat generated from dozens of gyrating bodies, the air filled with the smell of sex in all forms, everything from wet kisses on the dance floor to cock sucking in the backroom.

Brian strolled around, looking for his friends. Michael was finally dancing with a reasonably decent number. Maybe he'd get lucky tonight. Brian grabbed a beer from the bartender and located Emmett.

Emmett didn't resist the opportunity to jibe, "And where is the little darling?"

"I sent him home. Told him to come back when he's out of diapers." That sounded okay, Brian thought. Being noble once in a while wouldn't damage his rep.

"As if you weren't at Babylon when you were his age."

The truth slipped out, even though Brian hated it. "We didn't have a Babylon when I was his age." It was twelve years since he'd been Justin's age, twelve years that had seen a stupendous growth in Pittsburgh's gay community. Of course, there had been gay clubs when Brian was a teenager and he had found them, but none that were as open or glitzy as Babylon.

"Those were the good old days, weren't they? Not that I would know." Emmett placed his hand on his chest, extravagantly pointing to himself to highlight his youth. Not as young as Justin, but definitely younger than Brian, a fact he never hesitated to mention.

"Yeah, well, keeping him out of trouble cost me those guys."

Emmett shrugged. "Win some lose some."

Brian took a deep swallow of his beer. "Well I don't see the winner I want here. See goodbye to Mikey for me."

"Any time. Oh, I think I see my evening entertainment. Excuse me."

The two separated, Emmett heading for his friend and Brian heading home. Home to Justin.

As he drove home, his feelings were odd and unfamiliar. He'd experienced sexual anticipation before, needing to get off, wondering about tonight's partner. Would he be noisy or quiet? Would his cock be as big as promised? His body good even without clothing? His tongue skilled? The anticipation was part of the fun, contemplating the physical pleasure to be found in tonight's score.

But he'd *had* Justin. Stroked him, rimmed him, fucked him, sucked him. The memories were a little hazy through the fog of the drugs he'd taken that night, but Brian was pretty sure they'd done everything two bodies could do without pulling out the toys. The mirror had been the best, splaying Justin's hands on the reflective surface, making him watch his own expression as Brian took him.

Brian shifted in his seat, his cock hardening uncomfortably. He didn't understand where this strange excitement originated. Why was he so turned on by the thought of sex with Justin? It wouldn't be anything new. Unwilling to question why this one man made him break his own rules, he contemplated work for the rest of the drive. There was copy to write on Monday morning, and ads would be waiting for him to proof. A presentation with a client in the afternoon. His mind ticked through the to-do list, what needed last-minute finishing touches, what needed to be double-checked to make sure his instructions had been carried out properly.

Parking in front of his apartment, he locked the car and bounded up the flight of stairs. There was no one to see him, no one to know Brian Kinney was racing upstairs with anticipation. He stopped in front of his door, slowed his breath, and strolled in, casually shutting and locking the door behind him. Justin was sitting on his bed, his slim naked form on top of the blue duvet, one leg curled in front of him, his hand almost coyly hiding his genitals. He was gorgeous, all lean muscles and pale skin, an eager disciple who once having tasted Brian, couldn't live without more.

Brian took his time undressing as he stalked toward Justin, unbuttoning his shirt, kicking off his shoes, pushing his pants and underwear to the ground, ripping off his socks, leaving a trail of clothes across the floor. He stood by the bedside, allowing Justin to look his fill at Brian's well-muscled form, his cock erect and arching out. There was nothing coy about Justin when he rose up off the bed and fell into Brian's arms, their mouths meeting in a hungry kiss.

Taking the last step to the bed and twisting, Brian fell onto his back, using his feet to fully push his whole length onto the bed, his hands occupied with exploring Justin's body. He was positioning Justin as he moved, bringing his knees to each side of Brian's torso until Justin's butt was sitting on the lower part of his abdomen.

Justin sat up, breathing heavily, looking to Brian for direction.

"Did you prepare yourself for me?"

Justin nodded. "It felt weird. But I wanted to be ready. It's been too long."

Most people would wait a lifetime without having Brian again. Justin couldn't handle a week. Brian checked Justin's readiness, two fingers slipping easily into the opening of Justin's ass. "You did a good job." Reaching out, he grabbed a condom and the lube, pressing them into Justin's hands. "Now prepare me. I want you to ride me."

Scooting back to settle on Brian's thighs, Justin unrolled the condom onto his cock. After eagerly squirting lube into his palm, Justin grasped Brian's cock, stroking up and down, coating the condom, the tip of his tongue caught between his teeth and the absorbed expression on his face clearly indicating he loved that he was the cause of this hardness.

"Put me in."

Grasping Brian's cock firmly, Justin lowered himself, his breath exiting in a long exhale as he was impaled. Brian took over, his hands clenched on Justin's slim hips, raising and lowering him slowly, setting a pace meant to tease. He wasn't worried about Justin's ability to take him; he liked drawing out the pleasure, watching the impatient need in Justin's eyes.

Sweat gleaming on his body, his throat arched back, Justin moaned, "Faster."

By a supreme effort of will, Brian managed to hang onto his mocking drawl though his breath was tortured as he asked, "Didn't they teach you to use complete sentences in school?"

His head snapping forward, Justin demanded, "Faster. Fuck me faster. I need MORE."

Laughing through the moans, Brian bent his knees, his feet flat on the bed to give him better leverage. He unleashed his power, rocking his hips, thrusting up, forcefully yanking Justin up and shoving him back down, plowing into his body. Justin flowed with the tidal wave, his body supple and loose in Brian's control, his hands clenching and unclenching as they rested on Brian's chest. He came first, his eyes opening wide with the desperate pleasure pounding hrough his body, his cum landing on Brian's torso. He slumped forward gratefully, letting Brian use his body for the few more thrusts he needed to reach his own orgasm.

They curled together as they came down from the pleasure, Brian realizing that once again he hadn't taken the duvet off. He'd have to launder the damn thing again. Oh well. If he took Justin in front of the mirror again, he'd have to wash it too.

Justin was nuzzling his shoulders, spreading lazy kisses on the firm muscles. Brian raised his head, looking down at the short blond hair, feeling the tenderness and love behind Justin's touch. Damn his rules and damn his reputation.

Some things were worth repeating.

\- end -


End file.
